1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a guide member and a transport device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been provided an original document supplying apparatus that includes a rib unit which decreases sliding friction between portions in front and at the rear of a position facing an image reading point and a bad surface of an original document.